The 3rd season of Rayearth:heart of the 3 knights
by Hikaru no Cephiro
Summary: Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi are saddend...once Hikaru has said the name of Cephiro...someone has shoved them away...but who? Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot's memmories are erased? How? Will there love brake the barrier?Pairings: H/L,F/F,U/A. please R/R !!!


3rd season of Rayearth  
Episode 1: the wish Disclaimer: I don't own magic knight Rayearth ok it is Clamp only Sakura maybe some other people! This is mixed with the manga and Anime but it is  
mostly the manga! 20% manga 50%anime. Oh yeah Sakura plays a big part ^^ this starts out with the manga version ^^; ok! HAHAHAHA I named it Rayearth but I will keep it as  
Cephiro ^^  
  
pairings: Hikaru/Lantis, Fuu/Ferio, Umi/Ascot, and Sakura/Satoru That very moment when Hikaru said the name for Cephiro they disappeared.  
  
1 year later.. Something has happened to Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot.in Tokyo.  
  
Hikaru cried she couldn't concentrate even for a moment anymore.Hikaru fell to the ground crying As the 2 Magic knights arrived at Hikaru's dojo they saw her crying, "Hikaru!" Fuu stared at Hikaru crying. Fuu started to cry too, "We can't go back can't we?" Fuu took her eyeglasses off. "Why!? I love that place! Do they want the pillar and the 2 who surported me out! Mokona is it for our safety something bad was going happen that's why we probably have to go back! Why can't we help!?", Hikaru slammed her fist.  
  
(Right now Satoru, Kakeru, Masaru, and her father are not there because they went somewhere) "Hikaru, Fuu!" Umi stared at Hikaru and Fuu, "are the knights to blame?" Hikaru asked. "We are not to blame!" Umi shouted. "We need something to get this anger off!" Fuu and Hikaru did there best to forget. "Uh what!?", Umi stared. "You know for the past 2 months ever since We came back Satoru hasn't been here.", Hikaru stared. Hikaru heard a knock. "Coming!" Hikaru yelled, Hikaru opened the door to see her father. "Daddy!" She hugged him, "Hikaru! Where have you been for the past 3 months?" Hikaru's father smiled. "Uh.I.It was terrible! I was abducted!" Hikaru lied she then thought, "Thank you Fuu and Umi for using a cousin; Shinji is Umi's cousin.  
  
Ken Fuu's cousin. To pretend to abduct me and put it on the news!" Hikaru thought. "The one on the news.I am glad you are safe!" Hikaru's father stared. (same happened with Umi and Fuu) "Daddy what happened to Satoru?", She asked. "Him? He got married! So since he own a dojo this is his house.now", Hikaru's father answered.  
  
1hour later. Hikaru heard another knock "COMING!", Hikaru ran. "who is it this time?", Fuu stared. "huh who are you?", Hikaru stared. "Me!? I am Sakura Hikarino but now I am.Sakura Hikarino Shidou!", She smiled. (A/N: See she is my made up character! Hee she is a princess from another world *cough* Cephiro *cough no she is not the pillar of Cephiro a new country called.Sakura no Hikari- Cherry blossoms of light.) "Satoru's wife right?", She smiled. "yes this is our daughter, Saku", Sakura pointed to. "Saku means blooming and Sakura means cherryblossoms are you a samurai sister Sakura?" Hikaru asked. "yes my great, great, great, great, great Grand father was one in the revuloution he saved many lives and made the Meiji era (cough Kenshin cough). You don't need to call me sister!", Sakura laughed. "Ati Ikaru!", Saku smiled.  
  
"what age is Saku?", Hikaru asked. "Saku is 2 years old!", Sakura smiled. "Hi Hikaru!", Satoru walked "Hikaru Who is there?", Umi and Fuu stared. " Satoru and his wife!", Hikaru turned and answered. "Hikaru I am sorry I never told you I was to get married.you were in great sadness I know 1 reason is it because of Cephiro?", Satoru asked. "Satoru how do you..know?", Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi stared. "Sakura you explain please.", Satoru smiled at his wife Sakura. "I am a princess of Cephiro!", Sakura answered. (A/N: Hikaru's dad is sleeping so he doesn't hear a thing) "What!? I thought we are the pillars of Cephiro", Hikaru looked at Sakura. "we were not planning to attack Cephiro because you have always helped us. My country is called Sakura no Hikari.", She told them. "You know about Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot?", Umi asked. "yes. they.I can't tell you!", Sakura broke down. "Why?", Hikaru asked. "I don't know..why..", Sakura answered "I am going to take a walk.", Hikaru ran past Satoru with tears.  
  
"Hikaru.", Umi said in a worried voice. Fuu went to the kitchen she wished for the wind to surround her. Fuu wished for Cephiro to be safe, "let the wind protect Cephiro." Fuu relized for a year they were.gone. Umi sighed, "Hikaru is going out in the rain.they will have to pick a pillar from Cephiro to save us".  
  
Hikaru looked up it was night and it was still raining she saw a shooting star she then whispered, "I wish Fuu, Umi and I can comeback to Cephiro. so umi, Fuu and I can live ther forever and comeback sometimes.please make my wish come true.", Hikaru wished. "Hikaru Shidou what is your true wish as a pillar?", a voice that was familiar to Hikaru asked. "Rayearth is that you?", Hikaru felt the fire surround her. "yes it is.Hikaru magic knight of fire", Rayearth answered. "I wish for that world to be safe but.even if I am the pillar I can still wish for this world to be safe.for my wish I want the whole universe to be safe!", Hikaru answered staring at the fire. "you and your friends will have to save Cephiro once again from it's time of crisis..or else the world will disapear forever and this world too.goodbye Hikaru, the pillar.", Rayearth then disappeared. Hikaru than ran back to her house.  
  
"Satoru I am going to talk with Umi and Fuu ok?", Sakura said. Saku stared, "Ati Ikaru is ack!" Saku kept on pointing. Sakura freezed, "Princess Hikaru? No but .I am the one who will protect them as a princess.Hikaru your will power strong as the heart of the universe this is a secret.Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi are still royal at this part even though they don't know. I should greet Hikaru with a bow and make some tea!" Sakura thought. "welcome back Hikaru are you cold?", Sakura said bowing. "no the fire weirdly protected me even if I am in a different world.", Hikaru answered.  
  
"they can't possibly.yes she is", Sakura thought again. "Princess Sakura no need to bow I actually noticed that you made Mokona.I should be the one", Hikaru bowed. "ah that is right 4 princess's who protect this universe!", Sakura thought, "she has a kindred heart just like me!", Sakura thought. "I will make tea for both of you if you would like", Fuu said passing by. "Fuu! It is ok you seem tired we will", Sakura and Hikaru said. "Miss Hikaru and Princess Sakura I wouldn't like it to seem if you guys bore me cause you don't and..", Fuu said with a smile. "Hmm she seems like it too.", Sakura thought. "Fuu don't think anything of it! I will make it you two seem tired! ^^..just leave it to me!", Hikaru said. "why thank you Miss Hikaru.", Fuu said with a smile.  
  
"Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi you had helped me. but I don't know if you really are the princess's..", Sakura thought. "Princess Sakura are you alright? You keep on thinking too much..by the way what is your age I would like to know Princess Sakura.", Fuu said bowing. "Oh I am 15!", Sakura answered, "but in Cephiro I am 1,500!" Sakura said again. "Oh my.so that would mean Satoru is 18?", Fuu said. "yup I actually passed college already cuz I am smart so yeah! ^^;", Sakura said. "Satoru is that smart wow!", Fuu said greatly. (A/N: Bwahahaha! I MADE Satoru smart.yeah, yeah I know he is already ^^; Probably).  
  
"Sakura and Fuu here is my tea. I will give one to Satoru and everyone else.", Hikaru said giving them there cup of tea. "So Sakura are you serious!?", Fuu said. "yup I am!", Sakura said, "what are you guys talking about?", Hikaru asked. "I am 15 and graduated from Tokyo university with Satoru!", Sakura said. "you mean you guys did..", Hikaru felt like throw up, "Hikaru no we did not!" Sakura laughed  
  
Hikaru felt dizzy she saw Lantis, "Lantis.I never got a chance to." Hikaru then fainted.  
  
"Hikaru?", Fuu said as she turned. "Princess Sakura and Fuu what is.Hikaru!", Umi bursted into tears. "Miss Hikaru was so energetic! No way this can happen", Fuu said crying.  
  
A sprial of flames covered Hikaru..she then disapeared  
  
MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH RULES! This 3rd season is made by: Ayumi-chan or Hikaru-chan (my 2 nicknames) oh  
yeah and I made Sakura look like Sakura Shingugi from sakura wars she  
mostly wheres a kimono  
Next episode summary: Hikaru gone?Lantis, Ferio and Ascot gone? Fuu's  
memories of love passes by! 


End file.
